Without you
by Marii-Se
Summary: SongFic SPOILER Tsuna se va a la guerra con shimon. Kyoko no puede evitar preocuparse y extrañarlo mucho, sus sentimientos la matan por dentro, hasta que él vuelve otra vez...2795


**Acabo de llegar de una fiesta NAVIDEÑA se prendio el parrando aqui desde el estado bolivar xD jajaja bueno solo por donde vivo :P pero bueno a lo q nos toca. Este es un song fic (si eso es lo mio) de TsuKyo (eso tambien es lo mio xD) de una canción que mi hermana de tanto que la puso me termino gustando. Como siempre si alguien no entiende me avisa y le hago la traducción ;) se los dejo**

**ADVERTENCIA DE SPOILER, ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO DONDE TSUNA SE VA A LA ISLA DE SHIMON SIN DECIRLE A KYOKO Y HARU. ES COMO KYOKO TOMA SU AUSENCIA. **

**Canción: A year without rain**

**Interprete: Selena Gomez**

_**KHR no es mio es de Amano :D

* * *

**_

POV Kyoko

"_-¿Eh?-dije sobresaltándome al sentir esa extraña pero agradable sensación repentina._

_-Hahi, Que suceda Kyoko-chan-pregunta mi amiga mientras deja su pastel en el estante. Miro hacia afuera buscando el origen de esa suave oleada que ya había desaparecido._

_-Es solo que…..hace un momento sentí un cálido sentimiento- respondí, claro esas vagas palabras no eran suficientes para describirlo"_

Luego de eso, pasé todo el día pensando en lo que me había pasado, tenía un presentimiento raro. No sabría explicarlo. Aunque ya no lo sintiera, de alguna forma su escancia seguía allí. Algo estaba pasando. Y así fue. Cuando mis padres me dijeron que Oni-chan había salido de viaje así nada más, y que la Señora Sawada nos dijera que Tsuna-kun y Lambo-kun también lo estaban, supe lo que ocurría. Bueno solo pude imaginármelo, lo cual era peor. No saber realmente lo que les pasaba, donde estaban, sin estaban bien, dolía mucho más.

Me paro de la cama en medio de la oscura habitación, solo iluminada por la luz de luna que entra en mi ventana, dibujando serenas sombras plateadas. Tengo cuidado de no despertar a Haru-chan e I-pin-chan, quienes se quedaron en mi casa hoy. Otra vez. Ellas también sufren por su partida.

No he dormido bien desde que se fueron, así que hago una misma inútil rutina: sentarme frente a la ventana rezando y rogando porque estén a salvo. La imagen de Tsuna-kun llega a mi cabeza casi de inmediato y quedo sumida en sus recuerdos.

_Can you fell me, when I thinking about you?_

_With every breath I take  
_

No quiero evitar esas memorias, son lo único que me mantienen tranquila, lo único que me sostiene. El pensar en él, su mirada, su alegría llena mi corazón aunque sea unos antipáticos segundos, para luego volver a ser un musculo más de mi cuerpo, que solo bombea tristeza y dolor.

_Every minute, no matter what I do_

_My word is an empty place._

_Like I've been wonderin the desert  
For a thousand days.  
_

Quiero llorar, pero se bien que no puedo. Volteo a ver los restos de lágrimas que quedan en los ojos de Haru-chan. Tengo que ser fuerte para ella, me necesita. Debo ignorar estas ganas de mi cuerpo de desahogar mi alma seca y lenta.

_Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby  
_

Levanto la mirada hacía el cristal, la noche se siente más fría que antes. De repente veo en el vidrio, el reflejo de tu rostro en lugar del mío. Tiene esa sonrisa bondadosa y esos ojos suaves pero determinantes que ahora desgarran mi interior desolado, desértico y sin vida.

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

Una opresión en mi pecho sale a relucir. Deseo que él vuelva. Quiero verlo y quiero abrazarlo, saber que es de verdad que está allí como siempre. Un mareo, un quejido, y sé que mi cuerpo no soportará por mucho tiempo más este torbellino de sensaciones sofocantes.

_I need you by my side. _

_Don't know how I'll survive _

_A day without you is like a year without rain._

Llego a mi cama sin saber cómo, y uso las sabanas para cubrirme el cuerpo, creyendo que así evitaré que el dolor me alcance. Duermo por el cansancio de mi cuerpo, pero al día siguiente, todo vuelve a empezar. Y caminando por la calle, sola, lo siento más cerca de mí.

-_Tsuna-kun- grita mi desconsolada mente_

Y una lagrima rueda por mi mejilla

_-Tsuna-kun-_

Sigo sin dejar de caminar

_The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind_

_Can't you hear me calling  
_

Otra vez siento esa sensación de desfallecer. Me tiemblan las piernas y tengo que agarrarme a la pared para no terminar en el suelo. Veo a las personas pasar a mi lado viéndome preocupadas, siguen su camino porque saben que no es bueno meterse en la vida de otros.

_My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling  
_

El calor es intenso, y empiezo a sudar. Me siento cada vez más débil, y no creo soportar mi propios pero. En cualquier instante el suelo me cobrara como suya. Alzo la vista en una plegaría silenciosa

_-Tsuna-kun….vuelve…por favor-_

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
Won't you save me  
_

Suspiro cansada, tengo que dejar de ser tan tonta. Estoy perdiendo el tiempo. Entonces siento un liquido correr mi cara, no son lagrimas. Es algo frío, inquietantemente refrescante. Y otra vez sucede. Oigo tu voz de alguna parte, pero no es de mi mente. Miro hacia todos lados buscándote, feliz de que estés cerca, pero  
¿dónde?

_There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Oh baby  
_

Comienzo a correr siguiendo ese sonido, que es como música. Y tras de mí una estela de lluvia alivia mi fatiga y lava mi cuerpo llevándose la infelicidad con ella. De repente veo tu silueta y la esperanza me embarga. Creo que está muy lejos, más aún así no me detengo, no puedo rendirme, porque…

_I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love (love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain_

Corro hasta ya no poder más, estoy frente a tu casa. Sé que no estás allí, sé que los que oí fue solo mí atormentada imaginación. La lluvia cesa mientras recupero el aliento, en seguida un ardiente sol arremete contra mi cuerpo. De vuelta a la realidad, entiendo que no puedo estar todo el tiempo preocupada, debo confiar él. Lo he visto muchas veces saliendo de incontables peligros, claro que la sola idea de que le pase la más mínima cosa es demasiado para soportar, aún así no voy decaer, él seguro no está rindiéndose. Lo esperaré.

_I need you by my side  
Don't know how I will survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain_

El octavo día luego de tu partida, aún me siento mal, pero trato de llevarlo mejor. Creo que el apoyo que he recibido de las chicas ha sido muy importante y esencial para que así sea. Ya me resigne a esto que siento.

Oigo la puerta y a mis padres hablar, parecen que están asombrados

-EXTREMO!- me paró abruptamente al oír esa voz o mejor dicho esa palabra. Bajo las escaleras de a dos para así llegar rápidamente a la sala. Mi hermano está de vuelta, y tiende muchas vendas.

-¿Pero cómo te hiciste eso Ryohei?- dice mi mamá

-¡Jajaja! ¡Es no es nada! En serio, estoy bien ¡al extremo!-

-Oni-chan- digo bajo, todavía sin creerlo

-Hey, Kyoko- dice él y me sonríe. Sin dudarlo voy y le abrazo feliz de que este bien. Sin importar sus heridas, estaba vivo y a salvo- Hey, Kyoko cálmate- dices.

-Qué alivio- digo separándome de él- ¿Cuando llegaste?

-Hace un memento, todos estaban locos por llegar Jajaja- dijo eso ultimo para sí mismo, pero me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

Salgo de la casa sin preocuparme de mi familia llamándome y preguntándome a donde iba. Tengo que llegar, tú estas de nuevo aquí, muy cerca. Ahora sí puedo sentirlo.

_-Tsuna-kun, espérame-_ un poco más y estaría junto a él. Siento un pequeño rocío en mi piel.

_So let this drought come to an end  
And may this desert flower again  
_

Diviso la esquina donde tengo que doblar para estar en tu calle, acelero el paso, estoy muy ansiosa. Escucho un grito.

-¡Ni lo pienses!- Esa voz es de…

-Ahhh…..- me estrello con algo y caigo hacia tras.

-Ahi, eso me dolió- oigo decir a la persona con quien choque, levanto mi vista y quedo allí en shock-ahh…perdón yo…. ¿ah?... ¡K-Kyoko-chan!- dices todo espantado y te levantas rápidamente. Me doy cuenta que también tienes vendajes en tu cuerpo-¿Estás bien?- preguntas, y me ayudas a pararme, pero no te respondo-¿Kyoko-chan?... ¡Kyoko-chan!-insistes, pero yo no reacciono- Oye Kyoko-chan, respóndeme por favor- me sacudes un poco. Mis ojos se entrecierran llenándose de lágrimas, y gimoteo un poco. Tú te sobresaltas-Oh no, perdóname ¿sí? No me di cuenta de a dónde iba….-hablas muy rápido- ¿te duele mucho? Ky…-No te escucho más y me lanzo para abrazarte muy fuerte apoyando mi cabeza en tu hombro y dejando que mis lágrimas salga sin tregua. Tu cuerpo se crispa de inmediato-¡Kyoko-chan!

-Tsuna-kun, te extrañé mucho- dije entre llantos

-¿q-qué?-

-Te fuiste y no sabía cuando volverías, o si lo harías o no. Y estas todo herido, pero estoy muy feliz de que hayas regresado- sé que estas confundido- me hiciste mucha falta, estuvimos muy preocupadas por ti-Tratas de decir algo, pero no lo haces. En cambio siento como tu mano se posa en la parte baja de mi espalda y la otra la pones en mi cabeza atrayéndome a ti. Una cortina de lluvia empezó a caer encima de ambos.

-Discúlpame, no dije nada para no preocuparlos, pero…creo que tuvo el efecto contrario- dices con nerviosismo- Pero, Kyoko-chan….lo último que quiero es herirte, o hacerte sufrir-

-Entonces….no te vulvas a ir- dije y me separé un poco de él para mirarlo, estábamos cara a cara. Tenía una expresión sorprendida y las mejillas ligeramente rojas.

-Ahh…bueno... No me fui por mucho tiempo-dijiste tratando de calmarme- además aquí estaban Haru, I-pin, Bian….-pongo mi dedo en tus labios.

_I need you here_

_Can't explained but a day without you_

_It's like a year __without rain_

-Hablas demasiado- y esta vez pongo mis labios en lugar de mis dedos. Te crispas de nuevo, pero en un segundo tu cuerpo se relaja me correspondes el gesto. Nos separamos y eres tu el que está en estado de shock ahora, aún así me sonríes de manera sincera. Tu expresión cambia rápido al mismo tiempo en que te quitas tu chaqueta

-Está lloviendo- me pones tu chaqueta encima tapándome, aunque ya es tarde-Vamos entremos a mi casa- me dices y yo también te pongo la prenda tapándonos a los dos. Ya no importa nada solo tú y yo. Mi interior se moja con la lluvia, haciendo que todo vuelva a nacer. Me siento viva de nuevo. Ahora lo sé, sin ti mi alma sería un desierto que solo tú puedes revivir y hacer llover otra vez.

_I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain

* * *

_

**Bueno ahí quedo un besos cuídense :D**


End file.
